The Colors of Life: Orange
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Fifth in my "Colors of Life" series. "Aaron, what are people going to think when you go to work tomorrow smelling like oranges?" Read on...pink is next.


Author's Note: I'm on a story writing/publishing spree! Yipee! (clears throat) Anyway, I'm in the process of writing pink right now. I wonder what it could be about...the birth of a certain baby girl, perhaps? (; This is going to be so much fun...But about this story, I couldn't think of anything for orange that I haven't already covered (or will cover in "Red"), so I kind of got inspired by my own (random) soap, which is none other than orange peel and sweet honeysuckle. Smells pretty good, too. Enjoy the story, and um...I like reviews. (:

Disclaimer: Je possède rien. That was me using my French skills and saying, "I own nothing."

* * *

After an upsetting and disturbing week at the office, each agent wanted nothing more than to relax, de-stress, and just...escape. For that reason, Emily invited Hotch over to her condo for the weekend, insisting that they spend some "quality time" together.

"Come on, Hotch, when was the last time that we went out together?" she had asked, causing memories of their past date to flood his thoughts. Together they remembered the movie, the dinner...and the wickedly provocativeevents that had followed. Emily blushed slightly, causing Hotch to smile.

"It's been _way_ too long...one month, maybe," he finally answered.

"Exactly. So, please? It would be fun. I might even cook for you..."

After that offer, Hotch couldn't help but agree.

He chuckled. "Well then, if you're cooking you know I can't turn that offer down. What time should I arrive at your place?"

"Does seven sound okay?"

"Seven sounds great."

"Then I'll see you then," she said with a smile, walking out of his office and down to her desk to grab her belongings and create a night to remember.

~.~.~

Seven o'clock arrived quickly, bringing with it a welcome visitor. Emily opened the door and let him in, smiling as he kissed her lightly.

"You look beautiful, by the way," Hotch commented, breaking the kiss to look at her properly. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun, and she was wearing a plain, loosely fitting black dress that came to her knees.

"Thank you," she said, eying his outfit with interest, "But I think you win the award for best dressed." He was wearing jeans and a burgundy colored dress shirt. He had rolled up the sleeves and undone a couple of buttons at the top, making him look thoroughly at ease. "I could get used to seeing you like this. I was beginning to think that your suit and tie were tattooed onto your body or something," she said teasingly, causing him to laugh.

"Whatever," he said between laughter. "What's for dinner?"

"Oh, lots of things. I hope you came hungry."

He chuckled. "You bet I did."

~.~.~

Two glasses of wine, a plate of salad, and a plate of chicken parmesan later, the two profilers were having a wonderful time.

"You never told me that you were such an amazing cook," Hotch said. "I don't know, I think that was even better than Sean's cooking."

Emily smirked. "Don't let him hear you say that. I might not ever see you again," she joked. "But thank you. I'm flattered." She got up and gathered the dishes in one swift move, placing them in the sink.

"Let me guess. You used to be a waitress."

"You got it." She started running the water, but was stopped by Aaron's arms grabbing hers.

"Why don't you save that for later?" he whispered into her ear, his lips ghosting over the sensitive skin of her neck. She closed her eyes at the sensation, biting back a moan as she heard him whisper exactly what he wanted to do to her. He couldn't help but breathe in her beautifully unique scent. Something like...orange peel and honeysuckle. It was subtle, but sweet. Turning around, she captured his lips with hers, caught in the moment. But after a while she stopped, pulling away, albeit reluctantly.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked, lust visible in his dark brown eyes.

She sighed. "Nothing...I was just planning on taking a bath before all this. You don't mind if I put this on hold for a few minutes?"

He groaned. "You're torturing me, Emily." She raised an eyebrow, fighting back the smile that was pulling at the corner of her lips. "But no, I don't mind. Take your time."

She kissed him briefly. "Thank you," she said breathlessly, before running off to her bathroom, leaving a slightly disappointed and very anxious Aaron Hotchner in her wake.

~.~.~

As the tub gradually filled with warm water, Emily slowly stripped down to nothing, pouring in her body wash in the process. She climbed into the water, reveling in the feeling. She instantly felt her muscles unknotting, and she moaned at the slight pain.

"Are you okay?" she heard Aaron yell from the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said in reply, smiling at his concern. "He's so thoughtful...'' Emily thought to herself. Closing her eyes, she fantasized her and Aaron doing exactly what he had promised earlier...and then a thought hit her.

"Why wait?" she thought briefly before saying, her voice raised, "Aaron?"

"Emily?" he said in reply, putting down a Kurt Vonnegut book and turning his attention away from Emily's bookshelf, which he had been inspecting.

"Can you come here, please?"

"Sure, what's up?" he asked, approaching the closed bathroom door.

"I kind of need help with something..." she said vaguely. "You can come in."

He opened the door and his senses were immediately flooded with the soothing scent of citrus and just the slightest hint of honeysuckle. The only reason he could determine the exact smell was because he had been with Emily for long enough to know everything about her. His gaze landed on her, lying in the tub, and he had to fight to restrain himself from running over to her, carrying her to the bedroom, and having his way with her. That could wait for later; right now there was something that his girlfriend needed.

"What do you need help with, Em?"

She smiled seductively. "Oh, you know...taking a bath. It's not as easy as it looks, and well...I could really use your help," she said innocently.

A slow, smile crept across his face. "The tease," he thought, as he quickly changed out of his clothes and climbed into the tub, joining his lover in the warm water and anticipating the deliciously sinful acts that would follow.

~.~.~

That night, as they lay on her bed wrapped in each other's arms and exhausted from their previous activities, Emily voiced a thought that had been on her mind. "Aaron, what are people going to think when you go to work tomorrow smelling like oranges?"

He chuckled. "How many people do you know that know the scent of everyone's body wash?"

"I know that you usually smell like either cinnamon or cedar...JJ smells like coconut, Garcia smells like passion fruit, Morgan smells like - "

"I get it, I get it," he interrupted, laughing loudly. "But my point is, not that many people come close enough to me to tell that I smell like a woman's body wash. You...you're different. You're my girlfriend," he said with a smile, pressing a kiss into her slightly damp hair.

"Hmm...alright," she said, drifting off into sleep. "Whatever you say."

~.~.~

Emily looked up and saw Dave talking to Hotch in the latter's office. She had just finished all the necessary files and was anxious to hand them in so she could head home. Picking them up, she walked to his office and lightly knocked on the slightly ajar door.

"Come in," she heard Hotch say.

"Hopefully I'm not interrupting anything," she said politely, as she entered the room and set the files on Hotch's desk.

"I just finished these, so I'm done for the day," she said to her boss.

"Alright, thanks," he said, giving her a small smile.

Dave stood, preparing to leave, but stopped suddenly. "That's interesting..." he mused.

"What?" Hotch asked, confused.

"You both smell like oranges. Did you have a nice weekend?" he asked pointedly, a knowing look etched upon his features.

Hotch and Emily exchanged a shocked glance.

"Have a great night, you two." Dave smirked, leaving his stunned friends frozen in the office.

As Dave left, Emily turned slowly to Hotch.

"Please don't say it..." he started apprehensively.

"I told you so."


End file.
